Isabella Swan Volturi
by KittyCat290
Summary: Isabella is the daughter on Marcus Volturi. She lived with them till she was six. They found Renee and Charlie to take care of her. After Edward and the Cullen's live and Isabella is in a bad please Charlie tells her that she needs to go to Italy for a while. When she gets to Italy she finds her. M for later. BS/AV
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Volturi

Isabella is the daughter on Marcus Volturi. She lived with them till she was six, when all the brothers thought that Isabella need to see what a human live was like. So they found Renee and Charlie to take care of her. After Edward and the Cullen's live and Isabella is in a bad please Charlie tells her that she needs to go to Italy for a while. When she gets to Italy she finds her mate again, Aro, and father.

Hope you like, R&R

BPOV

Edward has left me with nothing, there is a big hole in my chest. I can't do anything without thinking about him or thinking I see him.

He is gone. They are got. He took them from me.

I walk downstairs to eat for Charlie's sake, he is watching the game and sees me coming down.

"Bella, we need to talk." He says, tuning off the game.

I walked over to the couch, sat down and looked at him to start. "Bella, I think you need to go to Italy for a while. It might do you some good."

I looked at him like he was crazy, I have not been to Italy scence they sent me to Renee and Charlie for a 'real human life'. "I don't know Charlie," I started.

"No Renee and I think that this is for the best. I called Marcus and told him everything, he also wants you to come, he thinks it time to come back home." He grabbed something for beside him and tosted it to me. It was

called Marcus and told him everything, he also wants you to come, he thinks it time to come back home." He grabbed something for beside him and toasted it to me. It was a new phone with a number on, ready to be called.

"Call your real father and talk to them. Now Bella."

Without fighting, I walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table looking out to the woods were He left me in. I called the number and held the phone to my ear.

One ring, two rings, then someone picked up the phone, "Hello?" the person on the phone had a rich Italian accent, it was a voice I could not forget.

"Daddy," I whispered, I knew he could.

"Isabella," he breathed out. "My lovely daughter, how are you?"

"I don't know, it's hard. Charlie said that you want me to come to Italy."

"Yes I did, Aro also needs you here, it is time for you to come home. Get out of Forks, away from the memories, to the place where you belong dear. We are your family, were you father is and your mate, your true mate." He said with pastion of me coming home.

"But the coast of a plane ticket all the way there." I protested.

"Have you forgot who your family is, Isabella? That is nothing and I can just send Jane, Alec, and Felix to pick you up by tomorrow. Isabelle it is time that you come and if you protest again, I will have them get you without you even knowing." Dad said with the power that I know he had.

"Fine, I will come but I just don't want a seen when I get there." I said with the stubbornness that I got from him.

"Fantastic! They will pick you up tomorrow morning." He said. "I will see you tomorrow my dear."

"Okay dad, see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up the phone.

I walked back to the family room to tell Charlie, "They will be picking me up tomorrow morning. I'm going to go pack."

"Okay." was all he said and turned back to the game.

I walked upstairs to my room, I packed my bags and went to sleep. I thought about how everything changed my life by coming to America.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Swan Volturi

_I walked upstairs to my room, I packed my bags and went to sleep. I thought about how everything changed my life by coming to America._

As I woke up, I thought "Today is the last day I am going to be a Swan, this is where I change. I am Princess Isabella Volturi." I grabbed the cloths that I left out last night, and went to shower.

In the shower I washed my hair and shaved both my lags and underarms. When I got out I brushed out my hair, blow dried it and put on my jeans and a nice purple shirt that hugged my body. I walked to my room for the last time to grab my suit cases and drought them downstairs.

Charlie was already downstairs eating cereal. "Are you all ready to go?" he asks me in between bits.

"Yes I am, I got all my stuff packed and by the door, I'm just waiting for them to pick me up." I said as I got out a breakfast bar to eat. We sat in silence, like most times we eat together. Charlie was only that person that did not talk much, I am going to miss that.

When the doorbell rang we both stood up to get it. I got the door first, I opened the door as Charlie started to lift up one on my bags. I saw Alec, Felix and Jane by a nice black car in the driveway.

"Here Charlie, let me get that for you," Felix said as he grabbed both of my bags. "Gosh Isabella, think you packed enough stuff?"

"I think she didn't pack enough stuff." Jane said from her spot by the car. I laughed at them.

I gave Alec a hug as Felix placed the bags in the trunk, then I gave a hug to Jane and finally Felix who came around to where I was standing and opened the door. I looked to Charlie, gave him a hug and he whispered "Be careful, even though I am not your real father you will be always my daughter."

"Thank you Charlie, for everything." I said as I got into the car.

The drive went fast, I talked the most because they wanted to know what happened to me scene I left Italy. Before I knew it we were in the plane ready to take off.

"Hey guys this is Demetri, I will be flying the plane to Volturi, please Isabella put on your seat belt, I really don't want to be punished by Master Aro when he finds out you weren't wearing it. Thank you."

I laughed at him and put on my seat belt. "Isabella, where did you get that shirt it is so cute." Jane asked me.

"Um I think Alice got it for me. I just wanted to wear something different, I want to change my look. This is my new start at life."

"Ah, I see, new place, new life I get it." Alec said.

I replayed by changing the conversation, "How has it been sceinse I had to go?"

It was quiet for a little bit. Felix was the one to start talking, "It has been bad. Master Aro was really upset and mad, you gave him life and make him happy. Master Marcus was sad all the time in till you called last night. When we heard that you were dating that Cullen Master Aro was so make he took it out on everything and everybody. There was nothing stopping him from doing what he wanted. All the light of the coven was gone, you drought life with you, we need that."

I did not know what to say. Then Jane started, "There was this time at feeding, a girl that looked like you but spoke Italian. Aro thought it was you and he started to yell at the little girl because she would not respond to him or even look at him. Felix had to drag him out of the room without getting any blood."

"Wow, it was hard on him." I whispered.

"It was hard on everything one Isabella." Alec said.

The cabin went back to quiet, I feel asleep. Jane woke me up when we landed. "Isabella we are landed, you need to wake up."

"But Jane-" I protested but got interrupted

"No but Jane's, it is time to get your butt up." She said with power.

"Fine." I got up. Jane was waiting for me. Jane Felix, Alec and Demetri were walking tordes the door that led into the castle, followed till we got inside the castle. I then led them to the throne room where I spent most of my time when I was here.

When I got to the soled double doors that led inside to the marble room, I throw them open and walked in. I did not see Aro, all I saw was an empty chair in the middle and my dad on the left and Caius on the right.

"My lovely daughter is home!" Dad said, as he stood up, I walked over to him and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Swan Volturi

Hope you guys like, please review!

BPOV

"_My lovely daughter is home!" Dad said, as he stood up, I walked over to him and hugged him._

I knew what was coming, dad was going to ask about everything that happened with the Cullen's and with Edward. I needed to put it off as long as I could, but if my dad had not changed anything it will happen now more than later.

I looked around the room, it was just like I remembered when I was little. Today it was only dad and Uncle Caius. I did not see Aro, the king of all vampires, he was my real mate and I know that now, Edward was not my mate and somehow he make me believe that. I was stupid to do that, now that I think about it. All the time I was with Edward all I thought about was would Aro do this, or would he do that.

"Tell me my dear daughter, what happened with the Cullen's to make you the way you are now?" Dad wanted to talk now but I didn't.

I ignored his question by asking my own; "Where is Aro, I thought he would be there?"

Caius and dad shared a knowing look, they could hear something that I could not because of the super vampire hearing. Caius was the one to answer me, looking away from me, "He is in his room, doing some stuff that he should not be, but he will not lesson to us."

The room was quiet, Caius and dad shared a look that was not good, something was wrong and they were not going to tell me about it.

"Okay I guess I will just go to my room because you aren't going to tell me anything." I said upset, "It's good to be home. When I think it is time to talk, I will come and find you." I walked out of the throne room.

I could hear dad calling after me, "Isabella, we need to talk about this!"

"Just let her go, brother." Caius said.

I walked to my room with no one following me or seeing anyone, I could hear people talking as I came close to my old room. My room was in the same hallway as Aro's dad's and Caius's' room. I could hear talking in Aro's room, I walked over to his door and put my ear against it.

I heard something I thought I would never hear in my life. To me it sounded like Aro was having sex. I took a step back to a deep breath, acted like I did not hear anything a nocked on his door.

Aro called from the room, "Whoever it is, and can't you hear that I am doing something! Go away!"

That punched me in the gut, it hurt more than Edward leaving me. I took another breath, trying not to cry. "Okay, I will just leave you to it, I guess. I just wanted to talk, but that can't happen when you are bussy."

As I finished the way to my room, the tries fell from my eyes fast and I could not stop them. I opened my door, walked in and locked the door. I could not let anyone see me this way, yes maybe they saw me cry as a baby and little girl but they cannot see me like this. I turned around to look at my room, the colors on the walls where the same, dark and light purple but there was a queen or king sized bed with brown bedding on it. There was a white desk with a mac laptop and two monitors. I walked to the closet, there was new clothes in it, designer dresses, tops and pants. They looked like they would fit me, knowing the people who live in the castle with me, they will fit perfectly.

I grabbed my bags and placed them in the closet, got out some sweat pants, changed into them and walked into my room, laid in bed. I wanted to die, so much. Edward, my first love left me, Aro, my real mate was having sex with some girl and I thought I was special for him to wait for him.

I could not breathe because of all the sobbing, when someone nocked on my door, I didn't get up, didn't move, and didn't tell them to go away.

"Isabella, can you please let me in so we can talk?" Aro said softly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, go away." I said in a whisper that was all I could muster up.

"Isabella, please let me explain." Aro pleaded with me.

From be hide the door I heard dad talk to Aro, "Brother, I think you did enough, go feed or do something, just leave Isabella alone for a bit."

"Fine," Aro said, that was all I heard before my door opened and dad came inside the room. He closed the door and locked it.

"I am the only person with the key, do you not remember when you got locked in the closet, no one could get you out but me?" Dad asks. I nod my head.

I feel the bed dip behind me and dad pulled me to him. I rolled around so I was hugging he, I left my shield and showed dad what happened to him since he sent me off. All the happy, sad, all the mothering moments I gave to Renee, fishing with Charlie, going to school, missing him and Aro. Finally I showed him everything that happened with Edward and the Cullen's, and what just happened with Aro. I lost the ability to hold my shield, it snapped back on me. I was more tried then I ever was before.

"Go to sleep, dear. I will be here when you wake up. Sleep my beautiful daughter." He started to sing to me just like he used to when I had a bad dream when I was little.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you guys go for all the people who wanted me to update ASAP. Merry Christmas to all the people who celebrate it.

BPOV

"_Go to sleep, dear. I will be here when you wake up. Sleep my beautiful daughter." He started to sing to me just like he used to when I had a bad dream when I was little. _

When I woke up dad was still singing to me. "Sleep my love, my daughter, have sweet dreams, sleep well with sweet dreams."

I sat up, ran a hand through my hair, I looked at dad, he was watching me carefly. "How are you, dear?"

I shrug, "I don't know, not better not wrost."

"It will get better, sweetheart. How about you go shower and change, than we can get you some food, before you starve to death."

"Okay," I got up went to my closet to pick out something. I found a nice sun dress that hit right below my knee.

After my shower I changed into my sun dress, blow dried my hair, put on the lightest of makeup. I walked out of my bathroom, Dad was still in my room, on my bed. "I'm ready for breakfast, dad."

Dad got up and started to the door, I followed him all the way down the stairs to the kitchen, it was the same from when I left. The kitchen was big with all matching empliences, they were all staneless steel. There was a bar on one side of the range. Dad got out eggs from the staneless steel refefigerater. Walked over to the range, got out a pan, cracked two eggs and started to cook them. He waked backed to the refegerated and got out bacon, and started to cook them too. I sat down on the other side of the range, at the bar.

When dad was done, he placed the two eggs and two pieces of bacon on a plate. He put the plate in front of me with a fork to eat with. As I started eating, dad cleaned up. I watched him, as a eat and he cleaned up. When he was done, he looked up and just stared at whoever was in the door was.

"Brother, can I please talk to Isabelle?" The person in the door way said, it was Aro.

"I don't know it is up to her." Dad looked

I felt Aro's eye on my back, dad looked at me with the question in his eyes. "I guess." I whispered.

Dad waked over to me, gave me kiss on my forehead. "Just call if you need me sweetheart."

"Okay." I whispered. Aro walked over to me as dad walked away from me. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to explane what happened last night. I didn't know that you were coming so early. I would not have done it if I had known." He said.

"So if you didn't know, you would still have done that. Aro I want to know how many people you have-" I stopped myself. "Never mind I don't want to know that." I started to walk out, but he stopped me, he held out his hand.

"Isabella, please, the only resone that happened was because I miss my mate. My mate was got thirteen years, the last time I saw her she was five! I have needs Isabella, I have not had sex in over two hundrand years. I am sorry, but I needed something. You where gone, I really didn't not have anyone. Marcus and Cuise would not talk to me. The guard was not the same. I had no one, it was the only thing that kept me sane, other blood. Isabella please, I need you! Here with me, I don't know what I would do if you left again." Aro placed both of his hands on my checks so I had to look at him. I could see the pain in his.

"Aro, it still hurt," I exstiened my shield out to show him everything that happened the last thirteen year, everything that I showed dad last night and more. I saw the awe in his eyes as I relisted my shield, I could tell that it was because I was a human and only vampires had powers. I think he forgot that Aro, himself, help me get to where I am know with my shield.

"Isabella, that's a lot," He said softly.

"I know," was all I could say to him.

"Isabella, my dear princess, I have missed you." Aro said with even a softer voice.

"As I have too."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, my lovely readers. I am sorry that I have not updated lately, I have been fighting a really bad migraine (which I have history with scenes I was 4) and school started up again, I will try to update every Friday or every other Friday. I know this is really short.

"_Isabella, my dear princess, I have missed you." Aro said with even a softer voice. _

"_As I have too." _ I said to Aro, I pulled away from him and walked back to my room. Now this is when the games begin.

"I need to get him back for doing what he did, maybe I can get the guard to help me." I thought to myself as I kept walking away from my mate. I could hear him walking behind me at a human pace. I reach my room and close the door right in front of Aro's face, with a smile on mine.

"Really Isabella?" Aro said through the door.

"Yes, really Aro." I said back with a little sass. "Let the games begin."

I went to the desk I had in my room and started to write my plans. When all the plans were done I re-read them, they looked like this:

Start wearing shorter dresses

Go on a 'date' with Dimitri or some one of the elite guards

Act like a couple with said date person

During 1 through 3 do pranks on Aro

Offer 'blood' but really tomato juice

Put crazy glue on throne

Stink all cloths in his wardrobe

See if he looks crazy and if not go more crazy on everything.

"Hey daddy, Jane and Dimitri can you come and look over this for me?" I called them all.

I nock was at my door a couple of second later. I walked to the door opened to let them on, once they were all in, I closed the door and locked it before Aro could come in.

"What do you want little human?" Dimitri asked laughing.

"Reading this and tell me how it looks." I grabbed the paper and gave it to them.

As I let they read it over and write down their notes I sat down on my bed and thought about how much I love Aro but how much he hurt me by having sex with other girls and not coming to get me sooner. I had to come by my dad saying it was time and not my own mate. It was hard for me because first I thought Edward was my mate, then he left me, next I come back to the Volturi and Aro is messing around with other girls, not caring about.

I did not realize I was crying when Dimitri pulled me into his arm, he tried to calm me down. When I was calm down, he handed me the paper that had my planes on it. By the third plane Dimitri wrote, "Yes, and we can start now. No feelings just pranking Master Aro."


End file.
